


October 1st, 2016

by IMAgentMI



Series: October Microfic-a-Day Project [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: York needs to stop winking at people.





	

“You better believe it!”  York tilted his head to the side -- finger guns, roguish wink -- Carolina dropped her head with an exasperated long-suffering sigh.

“And that’s the complete set!” North snapped his briefing binder shut, slapped it down on the table.  York jumped.

“What?”

“You have winked at every single member of this team within the ten minutes we’ve been in this room.”

“Have not!”

“Have.” North began ticking off on his fingers. “You winked at Wash and slapped him on the ass as you walked in. You gave Wyoming a wink after you two ironed out details for hand-to-hand combat practice tomorrow, then winked at  _ me _ when you told him that you beat me at same when we sparred yesterday,  _ which isn`t true _ …”  

“Oh yeah, you’re right.  It was the day  _ before _ that.”

North ignored him. “Then when South pointed out you’ve avoided sparring with her for some time, you winked at her too.”

“I did not!”

“He did  _ what?? _ ” South whipped around, eyeing her brother and York in turns.

North smiled serenely. “You didn’t notice? Probably because he waited until you looked away.”

South narrowed her eyes at York, who shrugged his shoulders and tried to give her an easy grin.  “Well, I’m not stupid, am I?” The effect was spoiled by the way he swallowed, licked his lips.

“ _ Anyway _ ,” said North, with the quiet glee of someone who has just laid waste to a friend’s peace of mind and enjoyed it, “add the last one to Carolina, and you checked off every name on the list. York, you’ve got to cut back. It’s out of control if you don’t even realize you’re doing it.”

“Okay, okay.  I get the point. For the record though, I really don’t think I do it that much.”

“Good morning, agents.” The Director swept in, carrying his glasses in one hand and rubbing at his eyes with the back of his wrist.  He opened his glasses to replace them with one hand while he dropped the binder he was carrying onto the table. The binder didn’t quite make it, hit the edge of the table and tilted backwards. York leaned to the side, snagging it easily.  “Thank you, Agent York.”

“Not a problem, sir!”

The quiet room suddenly became even more silent.  “Agent York… did you just…”

North whistled under his breath.  “I was wrong.   _ Now _ you’ve got the full set…”


End file.
